Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (transcript)
Narrator: A wiseman once said not to be afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some of greatness thrust upon him. Queen Vashti: Who is it? Haman: Um... Your highness. The king was wondering if you could make him a sandwich. Queen Vashti: It's 3:00am in the morning. Haman: He says that he's the king and whatever he says go. Queen Vashti: Well I'm the queen, and the king can make his own sandwich. Haman: Okay. Queen Vashti: You can't do this to me! I'm the queen! Haman: Oh, ho, you wanna bet? The king can do whatever he wants. He's the king. And don't come back! King Xerxes: Don't you think that might have been a little harsh? Mordecai: Now wait a minute, wait a minute, Essie. Esther: Yeah. Mordecai: You saw your friend steal an apple. Esther: Yeah what should I do? Mordecai: What do you think you should do? Esther: Well, uh. I suppose I tell her it was wrong and that she should pay for it. Mordecai: Sounds like a good answer! Esther: Yeah but I'm...I'm too scared. Mordecai: Esther! Esther: Yeah, Cousin Mordecai. Mordecai: How long have I been your cousin? Esther: Well, pretty much forever. Mordecai: Eh, give or take. Have I ever steered you wrong? Esther: Well, no I guess. Mordecai: You never need to be afraid to do what's right. Do you remember that song your grandmother used to sing? Esther: But what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore? Mordecai: Oh, Essie. You can do the right thing, and they are problems out there, a lot bigger than stolen apples. It's Haman! That guy hates me! Crony: Ahem! Make way for Haman, the king's right hand man! Haman: Hello people of Persia! His royal highness, King Xerxes, finds himself for reasons to concern you, in need of a new queen! I would like to ask all eligible young ladies to please come with me! Um, young lady? That means YOU. Esther: If it's all the seem to be king, I think i'd rather stay right here. Haman: I did not ask you if you were interested. The king needs a queen. Get in the wagon. Mordecai: Um, Essie. For your own good, you should probably go! Esther: What, but I? Sir, I need to stay here so I can take of my- Mordecai: Shhhh? Haman: Did you shush me? Mordecai: What? No, I was shushing- Haman: Hey I know you. You're Mordecai. Mordecai: Hello, Haman. Haman: You can call me sir! You know, we both work for the king. But compare to me, you are a g-nat! Mordecai: G is silent. It's "gnat". Haman: Are you calling me a g-nat?! Mordecai: No! Just correcting your pronounciation. Haman: Are you calling me stupid?! Mordecai: Ah, no! Haman: You! Get in the wagon. You, bow to me! Mordecai: Uh, no! Haman: Bow! Mordecai: No! Haman: Bow! Mordecai: I bow to no one except my God and my king. Haman: Hrrrrrggg! Get in the wagon! Esther: But I want to stay with my- Mordecai: Shhh! Haman: Did you shush me again?! Mordecai: No! Oy! Essie, go. I'll explain later! Haman: Work my words, old man! One of these days! Mordecai: Essie, Essie, are you there? Esther: Cousin Mordecai! Mordecai, what going- Mordecai: Shhhh! Okay, okay. Sorry about all the shushing. But look, Haman hates us, hates the whole family. If he knew I was your cousin, he hates you too. But then, you could be in grave danger. Esther, you mustn't let anyone here know that you're a part of a family. Esther: But I don't even want to be here! Why do I have to be here. Mordecai: Oh, Essie. I don't know the future. But God does. Maybe there's a reason. I'll come visit you again. (Tell Me Why) Esther: Tell me why. I don't understand. Tell me why, or show me your hand. Tell me why because I can't see my way through. What now, would I do. (Lost Puppies) Miss Achmetha: Puppies are cuddly, puppies are cute, they're never nasty or mean. (sniff). I give a home to all the lost puppies, if ever one day I were Queeeeeeeen! Arf? host; yes that was contestant # 37 miss achmetha King Xerxes: What am I gonna do with all those dogs! Next. Esther: What am I supposed to do again. Host: A song. You're supposed to sing a song. Didn't you prepare anything. Esther: I guess I wasn't expecting to get this far. Host: Please, sing something. You're making me look bad. Esther: Let's see. Mordecai (In Esther's thoughts): Remember that song your grandmother used to sing? Esther: Okay I got something. The battle is not ours. We look to God above, for he will guide us safely through and guard us with his love. So do not be afraid. We need not run and hide, for there is nothing we cant do when God is at our side. Host: (gasps) Oh, yes! We have a new queen! What's your name, dear? Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to, Queen Esther! Mordecai: Essie, Essie. I just heard the news. You're the queen of all... Persia. Esther: Yep. Mordecai: Well, you gotta be at least a little excited. Esther: Nobody even asked me if I wanted to be queen. Mordecai: Oh, Essie. You always did have a mind of your own. I always liked that about you! Oh, don't worry. There must be a reason. But hey, tomorrow you'll be introduced for the court. That'll be fun. Oh, get some rest, Queen Esther. My cousin, queen of Persia. Who knew? Esther: Mordecai, the king. What's he like? Mordecai: Oh, he's sharp, real sharp. I think you're really gonna like him! (The scene cuts to King Xerxes using his mirror while he smiles.) Category:Episodes transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts